Nagareboshi
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Terlarang pun itu, Cinta adalah Cinta. Cinta itu buta? Itu bukan sebuah konspirasi dunia. Terlarang pun itu, Hiroomi tetap mencintai kakaknya. Meski Izumi menutup dunia dari sorot matanya. Mungkin, kehadiran seorang pria akan mampu membuat Hiroomi menyerah padanya. Incest/NTR/Affair/Dewasa.
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini berkonten dewasa, pelanggaran, non-moral.

 **Incest - NTR - Affair**

Peringatan bagi yang tidak menyukai _tag-tag_ yang tercantum.

Saya hanya meminjam _chara._

Tolong jangan membenci mereka apapun itu setelah anda membaca.

Terimakasih.

* * *

 **Kyoukai no Kanata**

 **.**

 _Stroy by Spica Zoe_

 _._

 _._

 _"Perkenalkan, dia adikku, Hiroomi Nase."_

 _._

 _._

 _Nagareboshi_

 _._

 _.Kita_

 _._

Gerakannya sangat lembut, tatapannya sangat bermakna. Ada siratan yang tersembunyi, namun ingin mengintip tak sabar. Tak begitu dimengerti, tapi serasa mampu dipahami. Dua insan, berbeda jenis kelamin, berbeda umur, berbeda sikap, namun sedarah. Kini saling memandang.

"Hentikan Hiroomi"

Suhu badan memanas, meski hujan mengguyur diluar sana cukup deras. Namun di dalam suatu rungan, ada yang sedang tedesak, dan ada yang sedang mendesak. Sang pria, Hiroomi, yang namanya dipanggil tak menggubris apapun dari dia yang merasa dipojokkan. Pria itu keras kepala, dan kekeraskepalaannya itu sayangnya memang masih belum pergi jauh dari keremajaannya. Sang wanita menahan.

"Tak ada yang akan berubah sekalipun meski kau memaksaku saat ini."

Hiroomi tersenyum, miris berteman lirih. Dia lupa makna senyuman itu harusnya diartikan bagaimana. Dipereratnya genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan sang wanita, mereka berdiri berhadapan, saling memandang, dan terlalu dekat.

"Aku ..." jedah sebentar mengantarkan waktu lebih banyak terbuang diantara mereka. Hiroomi memandang wajah sang wanita semakin dalam, hembusan napasnya terasa hangat diperasaan. Dia menginginkan wanita ini, meski sang wanita adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri, akal sehatnya sudah teracuni.

"... ingin menidurimu." Lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang tertahan. Sang wanita-kakak-tercekat tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku kakak-"

Gemuruh petir diluar sana terdengar lebih keras kali ini. Dinginnya suasana tertepis oleh hangatnya hasrat dihati, hati yang kelam yang sedang terselimuti, terselubung oleh nafsu birahi. Ini pertama kalinya bagi sang pria, pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan sensasi yang menggelitik dibibirnya. Lembut, ya sangat lembut. Bahkan perlahan mulai basah. Meski ini pertama kalinya bagi Hiroomi merasakan seberapa lembut bibir sang wanita, pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Izumi menggenggam erat, bahkan tak lagi peduli jika kukunya nyaris menembus daging di kedua pundak sang pemuda. Hanya itulah yang bisa dia lakukan saat mendapati sang adik sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir sang pemuda. Izumi berontak.

Dan setelah gelitik itu cukup menaikkan hasrat manusiawi kepriaannya, Hiroomi malah melepaskan kecupannya. Dipandangnya wajah sang wanita, yang kini tengah memerah, karena kesal. Hiroomi tahu itu, sebab mereka sedarah. Memahami sifat Izumi bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya, bahkan mereka seumur hidup sudah tinggal bersama. Izumi mendorong kuat bahu Hiroomi berang, diusapnya bibirnya yang dia sadari mungkin telah memerah akibat paduan dari gesekan lembut yang berasal dari bibir mereka berdua. Basah, Izumi mendesah kecil dalam hatinya. Dia tidak suka perbuatan sang adik yang membuatnya seakan tak ada arti sebagai seorang kakak. Hiroomi hanya menyeringai manis, namun mengesalkan bagi Izumi.

"Diatas ranjang, tidak ada istilah kakak dan adik ..." seringai sang adik menatap kakaknya dengan kalimat yang dibiarkan belum selesai. Diangkatnya tangannya, menyentuh dagu sang kakak, membiarkan mata mereka memandang dengan perasaan saling bertolak belakang. Ingin rasanya Izumi menampar adiknya saat itu juga, tapi dia tak berdaya. Hiroomi melangkah, juga mendorong tubuh kakaknya untuk mundur, pelan, dengan tatapan yang masih terikat dan seakan mengintimidasi dirinya. Dia tahu, Izumi tahu Hiroomi mungkin bukan lawan yang imbang untuknya saat ini, meski dia sendiri adalah kakaknya.

Izumi mundur mengikuti kemauan Hiroomi, walau terpaksa. Hingga akhirnya langkah mereka terhenti saat tubuh Izumi telah menyentuh sesuatu yang cukup untuk memberitahukan pada mereka bahwa tidak ada lagi ruang untuk dilangkahi. Dan Hiroomi seakan mengerti. Masih diangkatnya dagu sang kakak yang lebih pendek delapan centimeter darinya. Membiarkannya puas menguasai seberapa cantik rupa sang wanita. Dia tak pernah bisa mengabaikan kesempurnaan rupa itu. Sikapnya yang dingin, tatapannya yang tajam, gerakan tubuh yang mengintimidasi, dan perkataan yang kelewat minim. Tapi Hiroomi tetap menyukainya.

"... Izumi- _chan_." lanjutnya mengakhiri kalimat yang sejak tadi digantungnya. Mata Izumi membulat, kemana rasa hormat sang adik kepadanya saat ini? Mendengar namanya disebut dengan begitu rendah rasanya Izumi tidak terima. Tidak, dia masih punya kewarasan jika apa yang Hiroomi rasakan padanya saat ini adalah salah. Tidaklah apa jika sebutan itu hanya Hiroomi tujukkan padanya saat mereka sedang mengalami kejadian seperti ini, berdua. Bukan berarti Izumi rela, tapi, dari pada semua orang mendengar bagaimana lancangnya Hiroomi memanggil namanya begitu, rasanya Izumi tidak ingin memikirkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, _nee-san_ ,"

Batin Izumi mengerang, setelah kalimat itu terucap dari mulut sang adik, tak berapa lama Izumi merasakan ada sesuatu yang sudah menyentuh kulitnya. Hiroomi sudah memainkan jari-jarinya untuk menyentuh kulit-kulit Izumi yang terbuka.

"Hiroomi, aku kakakmu!"

Izumi mendorong tubuh Hiroomi lagi, namun sang adik mampu mengantisipasinya. Digenggamnya cepat kedua tangan Izumi yang baru saja mendorongnya. Lalu setelah kedua tangan itu dikuasainya, barulah Hiroomi mendorong tubuh sang kakak untuk semakin dihimpit olehnya. Bahkan lemari es yang menahan tubuh Izumi pun sempat bergeser karena dorongan sang adik, Izumi mengaduh.

"Aku tak peduli, _nee-san_ "

Izumi menundukkan kepalanya. Ini salah, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Jangan menyalahkanku kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu. Salahkan kenapa kau begitu sempurna untuk dicintai, pernahkah kau berpikir seperti itu?"

.

 _Kita_

 _._

Keadaan di dalam kediaman keluarga Nase memang selalu seperti ini. Hening, sepi, dan terlihat begitu damai. Rumah yang dirancang menyerupai istana kerajaan yang tradisional dan kuno. Meski beberapa bagian didesain secara modern dan dibaurkan hingga menjadi perbandingan yang kaya akan seni. Izumi Nase sudah lama menjabat sebagai salah satu direktur di perusahaan yang memiliki kesan berbanding jauh dari profesi keluarga Nase turun-temurun. Meski awalnya seluruh keluarga bahkan klan menentang Izumi memutuskan apa yang akan diputuskannya. Tapi semua orang tetap tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Izumi sudah melangkah lebih jauh terlebih dahulu. Walau akibat yang paling berdampak saat ini adalah, diusirnya Izumi dari istana kerajaan keluarga Nase.

Hiroomi membuka matanya. Dirasakannya beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah pagi ini. Mengerjap kekeadaan sekitar, Hiroomi mulai mengingat sesuatu yang langsung terputar diotaknya pagi ini. menyadari kejanggalan dari kenyataan yang baru dia terima, Hiroomi memastikan sesuatu yang terasa menjadi hilang dalam ingatannya. Malam tadi, Izumi bersamanya, dan pagi ini dia terbangun sendirian. Hiroomi bangkit, ditariknya selimut putih lembut yang bergulung disisi lain di ranjangnya, lalu digulungnya selimut itu asal untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Melangkah lemah, diraihnya pintu kamar dan melangkah keluar. Dia tidak begitu jelas dengan semua hal yang dia jumpai di rumah ini. Meskipun dia sudah tinggal di sana beberapa minggu lebih lama sebelumnya. Hiroomi melangkah pelan turun menuruni anak tangga, tak didapatinya bayangan yang dicarinya selama dia melangkah.

Kesal rasanya, saat terbangun dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa kita hanya berteman kesendirian. Hiroomi menghentikan langkahnya. Diujung sana, dia sudah mendapati sesosok bayangan yang sangat dia kenal, sesosok bayangan yang malam tadi berada dalam dekapannya. Hiroomi tersenyum. Dilangkahkannya kakinya melangkah mendekati sang kakak yang terlihat sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Meski Hiroomi berada dalam posisi dibelakangi, tapi dia bisa memastikan kesimpulannya itu dari suara ketukan-ketukan berirama yang tercipta dari kegiatan kakaknya. Dia menduga suara itu dari suara telenan yang sedang kakaknya gunakan.

"Kau meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Suara ketukan itu tiba-tiba menghilang, Hiroomi menghentikan langkahnya. Izumi menghentikan gerakannya. Hanya waktu yang berjalan diantara mereka, dengan beberapa suara bising lain yang berasal dari suara rebusan dari apa yang dimasak oleh Izumi. Juga mentari yang dengan kecepatan waktu mulai berusaha masuk menerobos celah-celah yang tak berdosa.

"Tapi akan kumaafkan."

Hiroomi tak peduli bagaimana diamnya Izumi yang tak merespon perkatannya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju meja makan yang tidak jauh dari sana, ditariknya kursi itu untuk mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri duduk diposisi dimana dia bisa memandangi kakaknya dengan nyaman dan memuaskan.

"Kau buat apa pagi ini, _nee-san_?"

Rasa bersalah memang masih menghantuinya, tapi Hiroomi sadar dia pun tak bisa melangkah mundur untuk mendapatkan kakaknya. Semua sudah terlanjur, dia sudah terlanjur menelanjangi kakaknya malam tadi, bercumbu, memaksanya bercumbu. Meski Izumi mengeluarkan airmata dalam dekapannya, tapi Hiroomi menyakinkan dia akan membuat Izumi menjadi wanita yang paling nyaman saat berada dalam pelukannya dimasa depan nanti. Dia sedang berusaha. Jadi tidak menakuti Izumi dengan tindakan menyebalkannya mungkin adalah awal yang bisa membawanya pada akhir yang diinginkannya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membuatkan yang lebih layak untukmu, Hiroomi. Aku terlambat. Harusnya pagi ini aku sudah berada di kantor." Izumi tak memandang adiknya saat berbicara. Sambil memasukkan beberapa irisan wortel dalam rebusan yang sudah mendidih sejak tadi.

"Kau ada rapat?"

Izumi bergeming sejenak, ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkannya. Sesuatu yang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang terjadi antara dia dan adiknya malam tadi. Apa Hiroomi tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun padanya?

"Ya, mungkin sampai larut malam. Sebelum tidur jangan lupa tutup semua pintu dan jendela, tidak usah menunggu ..." Izumi sedikit kaget saat dia sudah mendapati Hiroomi mendekapnya lembut dari belakang tubuhnya, "... ku" lanjutnya lemah seraya berbisik, tampaknya pun Hiroomi tak begitu ingin peduli.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu."

.

* * *

.

.

Izumi menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk disatu-satunya sofa yang masih tersisa kosong di dalam ruangannya. Sebagian tempat sudah diisi oleh kedua rekannya, yang kini salah satu dari mereka tengah memandangnya dengan seringaian cukup menyebalkan baginya.

"Kalian tidak lihat tadi bagaimana reaksi Fujima Miroku menatapku?"

Izumi memangalihkan pandangannya malas ke arah seorang yang baru saja menyeringai padanya. Ninomiya Shizuku, yang tak lain pun pernah menjadi salah satu temannya saat masa sekolah dulu. Izumi tak perlu berpura-pura bahagia atau tersenyum hanya untuk menghargai lelucon temannya. Toh, mereka juga sudah cukup hapal dengan peringainya yang bagaimana. Dingin. Shizuku masih tetap tertawa dengan beberapa ocehannya pada seorang wanita lainnya di ruangan itu, Shindou Ayaka, sebelum akhirnya Izumi bangkit berdiri meninggalkan mereka, berganti posisi untuk menyambangi meja kerjanya.

"Kau juga lihat tadi kan, Izumi?" tanya nya riang.

Izumi mengabaikannya, ditariknya beberapa lembar dokumen yang masih tersusun rapi diatas mejanya. Sejak pagi dia tiba di perusahaan itu, dia langsung menuju ruang rapat. Dan selesainya dari sana, baru ini dia menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan ini. Setelah empat jam berada di ruangan menyebalkan itu, empat jam mendengar debat-debat menjengkelkan antara rekan se-divisinya maupun divisi yang lain, empat jam memandang pada seorang pria yang entah mengapa jadi terdengar menyebalkan disaat-saat yang tak terduga, juga hampir empat jam penuh mendengar cekikikan, umpatan dan lelucon-lelucon menjengahkan Shizuku disepanjang rapat berlangsung. Sialan, Izumi tak bisa fokus sejak tadi.

"Dia marah padamu, Shizuku-san."

Ayaka masih menyisipkan satu senyuman sesaat orang bawahan Izumi datang mengantar tiga cangkir teh hangat yang sebelumnya dipesan oleh Shizuku seenaknya sebelum mereka masuk keruangan Izumi. Meraih cangkir itu, lalu mengesap penuh syukur. Meski dia masih menatap sesekali Shizuku yang masih tertawa dihadapnya. Tidak begitu paham menertawakan siapa, Izumi kah? Atau mungkin Miroku. Yang jelas, selama rapat berlangsung, sudah hampir tiga kali Miroku menatap Shizuku dengan tatapan kesal luar biasa.

"Biar saja! Dia pantas mendapatkannya, iya kan Izumi?"

Lagi-lagi, sepertinya Shizuku sedang sangat tertarik membuat Izumi mati kesal sejak tadi.

"Kau akan kubunuh jika kau melakukan itu lagi saat rapat Shizuku!"

"Eiitthh-"

Shizuku berhasil mengelak dari lemparan sebuah pena yang Izumi hadiahkan darinya, wajahnya masih tertawa. Lucu rasanya memikirkan kejadian tadi.

Fujima Miroku, adalah seorang konsultan yang sedang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan dimana Izumi dan kedua temannya bekerja. Dia memang cukup tampan, Shizuku sering bilang begitu. Dengan kacamata yang melekat di pangkal hidungnya, membuat sisi tampannya bertambah beberapa point, juga rahangnya yang tegas, tinggi proposional seorang pria yang didamba setiap wanita, mapan, dan dewasa, bahkan dalam urusan usia, dia memang sudah terlihat sangat matang.

"Apa dia belum menikah?"

Tanpa terduga, Ayaka kini mendapati Izumi mengangkat kepalanya memandangi kedua sahabatnya itu bergantian. Ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal dipikirannya. Sudah hampir setengah tahun mereka bekerja sama, bahkan sedikitpun mereka tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Menangkap reaksi tak terduga Izumi atas pertanyaan Ayaka, mau tidak mau membuat Shizuku menyeringai nakal sekali lagi.

"Kau tertarik padanya, Izumi?" tanyanya dengan tatapan meledek. "Itu bukan dirimu sama sekali." lanjutnya ingin tertawa, sebelum akhirnya Ayaka menghadiahkannya pandangan mematikan untuk segera menutup mulut sebab Izumi telah kembali menunduk dalam posisinya, dia memang terlihat berbeda sejak tadi, bukan Izumi yang biasa.

Waktu sudah mulai merangkak senja, beberapa karyawan pun sudah ikut beranjak meninggalkan ruangan mereka, meninggalkan penat akibat kerja. Shizuku mengalihkan pandangannya malas ke dalam ruangan Izumi yang tak begitu jauh dari ruangannya. Pintu ruangan terbuka, itu artinya mungkin Izumi masih belum pulang. Shizuku segera membenahi pekerjaannya. Setelahnya, disambarnya tas jinjingnya dan melangkah keluar ruangan sebelum mengunci ruangannya lalu melangkah menuju ruangan Izumi.

"Kau tidak pulang, Nase- _sama_?"

Shizuku tak mendapati Izumi mengangkat kepala memandang kembali pada dirinya. Biasanya jika disebut seperti itu, Izumi akan menghadiahkan Shizuku pandangan mematikannya. Sebab seperti yang dia tahu, Izumi sangat membenci marga itu melekat dalam dirinya, sangat.

Menyadari memang ada sesuatu yang salah, Shizuku coba berdehem berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar yang sedang sahabatnya ini alami, mungkin.

"Sejak tadi kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya Izumi, ada apa?" tanyanya peduli. Seraya membuang sifat konyol biasanya entah kemana. Terkadang, Shizuku memang rela menjadi berbeda untuk menghadapi Izumi.

Berbeda? Izumi hanya menangkap satu kata itu dari mulut sahabatnya. Sejak pagi tadi dia memang sadar sedang bertingkah berbeda dari biasanya. Semuanya mungkin karena Hiroomi. pemuda itu sudah menyedot semua perhatian Izumi dalam sekejap.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, kita-"

"Tak ada yang perlu diceritakan, Shizu," gadis yang namanya disebut terdiam cepat saat omongannya diputus begitu saja.

"Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kuceritakan padamu." ucapnya lemah. Dia ragu menceritakan kejadian malam tadi pada sahabatnya sendiri. Entah kenapa dia merasa malu akan apa yang terjadi pada hubungan saudara antara dirinya dan Hiroomi.

"Apa ini tentang ajakan kencan Miroku padamu?"

Mendengar ucapan itu, Izumi tercekat sesaat. Sial. Dia hampir lupa jika dia punya janji pada pria itu hari ini. Janji bertemu yang memang sudah berbulan-bulan ini mereka sembunyikan. Jika Tuhan berkehendak, Izumi ingin hubungannya dan Miroku hanya Tuhan saja yang tahu. Dia tidak ingin Shizuku menertawainya karena kini nyatanya dia sedang berkencan dengan pria itu.

"Aku harus pergi, Shizu" Izumi bangkit tergesa. Tanpa menunggu Shizuku mengeluarkan kata lebih banyak lagi, Izumi sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

"Kau terlambat."

Izumi tak membalas ucapan yang memang ditujukan padanya. Ditariknya satu-satunya kursi kosong yang berada di seberang pria tampan itu. Mereka hanya terhalang oleh sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya telah terhidang beberapa jenis makanan yang sudah lebih dulu dipesan sang pria. Kesal.

"Ini sudah kencan kita yang keberapa kali, Izumi- _san_?" Miroku sedikit sadar akan sesuatu yang mampu ditangkapnya dari pergerakan tubuh sang wanita yang terkesan berbeda kali ini. Baginya, tidak susah mempelajari kepribadian sang kekasih. Menjalin kasih selama beberapa bulan membuatnya mau tak mamu bisa dengan cepat mempelajari semua hal tentang Izumi. Mereka bukan lagi sesama orang asing, bahkan mereka sudah terlalu sering tidur dan bercinta kapanpun mereka butuh.

"Hari ini, aku harus pulang lebih awal, Miroku- _san_."

Izumi tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Seringnya terjadi, kencan mereka akan diakhiri dengan cumbuan panas diatas ranjang. Biasanya, Izumi lah yang selalu memilih tempat Miroku. Tapi kali ini, meskipun pagi tadi dia sudah izin pada Hiroomi akan pulang larut, tetap saja dia tak bisa melakukannya.

.

 _KITA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hiroomi memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat. Salah, ini salah. Kata itu selalu terngiang dalam benak Izumi. Sebagai seorang kakak tertua, Izumi tak mungkin bisa menoleransi tindakan tercelah seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Tapi, Izumi sadar dia sudah kalah. Malam tadi, semua telah terbukti. Izumi menyerah atas tindakan Hiroomi padanya. dia bahkan membalas kecupan Hiroomi pada bibirnya. Mereka saling terpagut, merangkul, meremas, menggigit dan memandang. Walau masih ada setitik airmata yang bisa Hiroomi artikan._

 _"_ _Ini salah Hiroomi" Izumi mengangkat tangannya meraih lengan Hiroomi yang masih mendekapnya tak rela. Tangan khas seorang pria. Sejenak, Izumi sempat lupa mengakui bagaimana dia harus menghadapi adiknya kini. Sebelum kejadian ini saja, dia masih mengira Hiroomi seorang bocah yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak menyebalkan jika kerjaannya hanya membuat bungsu mereka menangis? Dan sampai sekarangpun Izumi masih tak mampu mempercayai jika sekarang, bocah menyebalkan itu sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria, bisakah kini Izumi menyebutnya sebagai seorang pria untuk saat ini?_

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan menyerah_ , nee-san _."_

 _Satu kecupan Izumi rasa telah menempel basah dilehernya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah sebelum aku benar-benar berhasil 'memasuki'mu" Hiroomi menyeringai._

 _"_ _Kau keterlaluan, Hiroomi."_

 _Izumi ingin sekali mengutuki dirinya. Ucapan kotor Hiroomi tentang dirinya seakan malah membuatnya begitu jalang kali ini._

 _"_ _Jangan bilang keterlaluan jika itu hanya niat ingin 'memasuki'mu ..." Hiroomi tersenyum, dilepasnya dekapannya dan membawa tubuh sang kakak menatapnya secara penuh. Pandangan mereka terikat dalam. Dalam diam. Dalam rasa. Dan dalam gelora. Sekali lagi, Izumi rasa dia sudah tak lagi berdaya._

 _"_ _Masih ada hal yang jauh lebih keterlaluan jika kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan darimu setelahnya,_ nee-san _," Hiroomi menarik pinggul Izumi untuk menempel pada kulit tubuhnya. Bahkan dibalik selimut itu, tak ada lagi apapun yang membatasi dirinya. Ditariknya tangan kanan Izumi, dan mengangkatnya. Meletakkannya diwajahnya, membiarkan tangan itu menyusuri wajahnya sendiri dengan kemauan sendiri. Sebab Izumi masih tak berdaya ditempatnya._

 _"_ _Aku ingin menghamilimu berkali-kali sampai kau-"_

 _"_ _Aku akan membunuhmu sebelum kau melakukan itu, Hiroomi."_

 _Dan pemuda itu kini hanya menyeringai keterlaluan._

 _Tbc_

* * *

 _An: Fanficnya baru beberapa hari saya garap. Ini sebenarnya bukan fic yang saya singgung di Bio. Yang saya singgung disana, bukan ini. Saya masih belum percaya diri mem-publish yang itu._

 _Saya menyukai Incest dan Affair. Jadi saya menikmatinya._


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita ini berkonten dewasa, pelanggaran, non-moral.

 **Incest - NTR - Affair**

Peringatan bagi yang tidak menyukai _tag-tag_ yang tercantum.

Saya hanya meminjam _chara._

Tolong jangan membenci mereka apapun itu setelah anda membaca.

Terimakasih.

* * *

 **Kyoukai no Kanata**

 **.**

 _Stroy by Spica Zoe_

 _._

 _._

 _"Perkenalkan, dia adikku, Hiroomi Nase."_

 _._

 _._

 _Nagareboshi_

* * *

Sebenarnya, Izumi tak pernah bisa memahami apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hiroomi bahkan sampai hari ini. Dalam pengelihatannya, perhatian Hiroomi selama ini hanya tertarik pada Mitsuki, si bungsu. Tak pernah lebih dari itu.

Lalu kenapa saat ini Hiroomi malah menyatakan perasaannya padanya?

" _Nee-sama ..._?"

Bahkan untuk saat ini, Izumi masih tidak menyadari, si bungsu Nase sedang memperhatikannya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Maafkan aku, Mitsuki" Izumi menunduk kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kehadiranku di sini mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, aku senang kau ada disini. Sudah berapa lama tidak melihatmu, aku tak menyangka kau sudah tumbuh secantik ini, saat ini." Izumi menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri. Memandang wajah Mitsuki, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Andai saja Mitsuki tahu kesalahan seperti apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Menjadi kakak tertua yang harusnya memberikan pengaruh baik bagi bungsu mereka, apa Izumi masih sanggup?

Mitsuki menarik pandangannya dari sang kakak, dialihkannya ganti memandang keadaan sekitarnya. Ruang dapur yang terlihat begitu feminim. Meski kenyataannya Izumi telah diusir dari istana Nase, Mitsuki masih begitu menghormati kakak sulungnya. Hidup dengan kemewahan yang masih bisa dimiliki, membuat Mitsuki merasa bersyukur kakaknya masih hidup bahagia saat ini, paling tidak, itulah yang dia percayai sekarang.

Mitsuki tak memberitahu rencana kedatangannya pada Izumi, dia tidak mau Izumi melarangnya datang. Untuk itu, dengan kerjasama dengan Hiroomi, akhirnya dia berhasil masuk ke kediaman kakaknya sebelum Izumi pulang malam tadi. Hiroomi menyambutnya baik, meski dia-Mitsuki menganggap Hiroomi sebagai kakak yang paling menyebalkan di dunia, tapi dia tahu Hiroomi begitu menyayanginya.

Duduk bersanding bersama sang kakak, Mitsuki masih begitu merasa sungkan. Pasalnya dia memang tidak begitu akrab dengan sang kakak meskipun mereka sebenarnya bersaudara. Umur mereka terpaut begitu jauh, bahkan dengan Hiroomi pun Izumi memiliki perbedaan usia tujuh tahun.

"Kalian semua pergi dari rumah ..." Mitsuki menggantung perkataannya. Dikecapnya teh hangat yang disediakan Izumi untuknya, dan menarik napas sejenak untuk membiarkan rasa hangat dari minuman itu mengalir ketubuhnya. Pagi yang indah.

"Dan aku tertinggal sendirian." lanjutnya dengan senyuman lirih yang kikuk. Dia benci mengakui jika dia merasa rindu pada saudaranya.

"Maafkan aku, Mitsuki. Seharusnya aku tak pernah melakukan ini padamu." Izumi mengelah nafasnya. Menyadari setitik keanehan, kemana Hiroomi pada saat seperti ini? Rasanya aneh juga menghadapi Mitsuki seorang diri. Mereka memiliki kepribadian yang sama, hampir sama, hingga mereka merasa tak ada yang cocok diantara mereka. Hiroomi selalu menjadi penengah, penambah rasa, penghubung diantara keduanya.

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada Ibu dan Ayah untuk menghabiskan liburan musim ini bersama dengan Hiroomi- _nii_ , dan mereka mengijinkannya."

Mendengar itu, Izumi tertawa kecil, tapi dibalik itu, Mitsuki tahu ada kepedihan yang tersirat disana.

"Jika mereka tahu, Hiroomi tinggal bersamaku, aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengijinkanmu berada disini, Mitsuki." ucapnya lembut.

"Tapi, aku pernah dengar bahwa Hiroomi- _nii_ ingin mengajakmu kembali, _nee-sama_."

Mendengar itu, Izumi tercekat bimbang.

.

.

 _"_ _Kau anak tertua keluarga ini Izumi. Jaga sikapmu!"_

 _"_ _Jika harus diperbudak sepert ini, apa aku harus tetap menjaga sikapku?"_

 _Izumi sadar, membuat Ibunya menangis bukanlah hal yang baik. Tapi, dia tidak suka jika dia dipaksa untuk memilih jalan apa yang akan dilaluinya nanti dimasa depan. Dia benci mengakui jika dia tidak suka dengan kelurganya yang terlalu kuno dan mengekang. Dia ingin bebas, dia ingin punya sesuatu yang ingin diperjuangkannya dalam hidupnya. Dan sesuatu itu bukan hal yang bisa dia temukan di rumah ini. Bukan._

 _Izumi tidak tega memandangi Ibunya yang terisak tunduk duduk di sebelah Ayahnya. Ya, sakit rasanya. Tapi, dia juga tidak punya banyak pilihan yang bisa dipertimbangkannya. Dia benci posisi seperti ini, bahkan dia benci karena sudah tertakdir sebagai anak tertua._

 _"_ _Jika kau saja begini, bagaimana dengan kedua adikmu?"_

 _"_ _Mereka punya hidupnya sendiri, Ayah. Dan aku punya kehidupanku sendiri."_

 _"_ _Apa kau juga terlahir di dunia ini, sendiri?"_

 _Izumi menunduk, menahan sesal. Sesaat, Izumi merasa ayahnya bangkit dari singgasananya, melangkah dan berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Raut wajah yang tegas, penuh amarah. Izumi sadar dia sudah menggali lubangnya sendiri._

 _"_ _Aku pun tak ingin jika harus dilahirkan seperti ini, Ayah."_

 _Dan satu tamparan keras Izumi terima langsung setelah ucapannya selesai dia pendengarkan. Terpekik kaget, Izumi bisa lihat Ibunya langsung bangkit dan melangkah ke arahanya dengan tangis histeris. Izumi terhempas keras, bahkan bibirnya langsung berdarah. Sakit, sangat sakit. Namun dia tidak melawan, sebab dia tahu dia memang salah._

 _"_ _Namamu akan kuhapus dari garis keturunan Nase jika kau masih bersikeras untuk tetap melangkah pergi, Izumi Nase!" teriak Ayahnya keras. Menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan besar dan kosong itu._

 _"_ _Jangan membantah, Izumi. Ibu mohon padamu. Turuti apa yang Ayahmu katakan, sayang."_

 _Izumi bisa merasakan pelukan hangat Ibunya, mendekapnya dengan tangisan dan penuh kasih sayang. Ibu manapun tak ingin anaknya terlihat menyakitkan seperti ini. Pasti._

 _"_ _Ibu, terimakasih karena kau ada dan melahirkanku. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, ini kehidupanku. Bukan kehidupan Ayah. Aku ingin hidup dengan keinginanku, bukan keinginannya."_

 _Dan tangisan itu masih terus terdengar jelas._

 _"_ _Jika itu memang kehendakmu, pergilah. Hiroomi akan kuangkat sebagai anak tertua, jika kau melangkah selangkah saja dari tempat ini, Izumi."_

 _._

 _._

 _Keluarga_

Musim panas terbaik, setidaknya itu yang Mitsuki pikirkan saat ini. Memiliki saudara yang tinggal jauh dari rumah membuatnya merasa teramat senang. Sebab, dia tidak akan pernah diizinkan melakukan perjalanan keluar kota jika dia tidak tahu akan menuju ke tempat siapa. Dan saat mendapati Hiroomi pun pergi dari rumah karena sekolah lanjutannya, Mitsuki memutuskan bahwa Hiroomi adalah tujuannya. Sudah hampir seminggu dia berada di sana. Dulu saat tinggal di rumah, saat Izumi masih tinggal bersama mereka. Mitsuki tak pernah lebih mengenal sosok anak sulung dikeluarga mereka-Izumi- yang tengah duduk di hadapannya kini. Mengamati lembaran-lembaran yang tidak dia mengerti, entah sudah berapa lama. Semenjak pagi merangkak naik, Mitsuki sudah mendapati kakaknya duduk di ruang tamu dengan lembaran-lembaran itu. Padahal ini hari Minggu, apa tidak bisa sang kakak mengenyampingkan urusan kerjaannya barang sehari saja demi menikmati waktu-waktu santai dihidupnya?

Dan kini pun, Mitsuki merasa dia sudah sedikit lebih dekat dengan Izumi.

"Apa _nee-sama_ tidak ingin menikmati liburan ini lebih rileks lagi? _Nee-sama_ sudah berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran itu sejak beberapa menit bahkan sebelum aku duduk disini."

Mitsuki menatap lurus kakaknya, tepat di seberangnya. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter dengan meja sebagai pembatasnya. Izumi bergeming sejenak. Selalu saja merasa tertegun jika mendengar Mitsuki memanggilnya terlalu sopan.

"Hentikan caramu memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, Mitsuki." Izumi berujar dingin, seperti khasnya. Dan sejenak Mitsuki memandangnya takut dan ragu. Izumi hanya sedikit kesal, jika selalu mendengar Mitsuki memanggilnya terlalu berlebihan, seakan dia adalah yang mulia yang harus diagungkan. Dan melihat itu, Hiroomi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana pun terdengar mendesah dengan tawa kecilnya. Mitsuki memandangnya konyol.

"Izumi- _nee-san_ benar Mitsuki ku sayang ..." Hiroomi menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk diatas sofa tepat di samping Mitsuki, lalu mendekapnya paksa meski Mitsuki bertindak tak suka. "Caramu memanggilnya seperti seorang pelayan dan majikan, terlalu menyedihkan." lanjutnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Mitsuki jahil.

" _Aniki_! Hentikan, bodoh. Kau merusak rambutku!" Mitsuki mendorong Hiroomi dengan kesal hingga mereka membuat gaduh pagi Izumi yang dulunya terasa begitu sunyi dan senyap. Dalam ketidaktahuan mereka berdua, Izumi menarik satu garis di bibirnya, dia tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Ah iya, bagaimana jika hari ini kita pergi ke pantai? Hitung-hitung membuang kejenuhan." Hiroomi memandangi wajah saudarinya satu persatu secara bergantian. Tak mendapati balasan yang diinginkan, Hiroomi mencoba kembali untuk meyakinkan.

"Lagi pula sudah beberapa hari disini, kau tidak pernah jalan-jalan kan, Mitsuki ku sayang?" Mitsuki memandang kakak lelakinya bengis, dia selalu benci kakaknya ini, meskipun dalam artian yang berbeda. "Bagaimana, _nee-san_?" tanya Hiroomi memandang Izumi.

"Aku tidak bisa, hari ini aku ada janji dengan beberapa rekan kerjaku."

Izumi bangkit hendak meninggalkan mereka, meninggalkan rasa kecewa yang tanpa sengaja langsung tercetak jelas diwajah kedua adiknya, terutama Mitsuki. Ya, Mitsuki terlihat begitu kecewa kali ini. Padahal jauh dalam angan Mitsuki, dia menginginkan hubungan yang jauh lebih dekat lagi dengan kakaknya. Apalagi sejak tadi Izumi membantah sebutan hormat padanya, rasanya Mitsuki ingin sekali memeluk kakaknya.

 _Ting... Tong..._

Ketiga saudara itu langsung menoleh kearah di mana pintu utama berada, Izumi yang sudah berdiri menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu saat Hiroomi yang lebih dulu bangkit mendahuluinya.

"Biar aku yang bukakan, _nee-san._ " ucapnya pasti.

Setelah beberapa lama, Hiroomi muncul dengan sosok bayangan yang tidak begitu asing oleh mereka bertiga. Shizhuku Ninomiya bediri dengan gaya khasnya. Mengerjap kekeadaan sebentar, senyum cerah cerianya mengembang seketika.

"Izumi! Kau tidak pernah cerita jika kedua adikmu yang manis ini datang berkunjung. Dasar, monster." ucap wanita itu sambil berhambur duduk di sofa dimana Mitsuki duduk dan langsung mendekap gadis kecil itu manja.

"Mitsuki- _chan_. Lama tidak berjumpa. Kau semakin cantik saja seperti kakakmu." cengirnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Mitsuki hingga merah. Izumi hanya mendesah, kembali dia duduk di posisinya semula, dan mnghentikan tingkah kekanak-kanakan Shizuku pada adiknya.

"Shizuku _nee-san_ , aku pun lama tak melihatmu." balas Mitsuki sopan. Wanita ini, memang selalu suka seperti ini padanya. Bukan berarti dia menyebalkan. Meski memang terkadang begitu, tapi Mitsuki menyukainya. Sebab, rasanya hanya dia yang bisa berteman baik dengan kakaknya. Aneh sekali, padahal kepribadian mereka sangat bertolak belakang.

"Oh iya, hari ini kami ada acara ke pantai, apa kalian ingin ikut?" Mitsuki dan Hiroomi saling menatap bersamaan. "Izumi, ajak mereka sekalian. Bukankah itu akan semakin menarik. Apalagi ada Hiroomi." ucapnya antusias. "Ah, Hiroomi, kau semakin tampan saja. Sudah dewasa rupanya." ucapnya memuji setelah memandangi Hiroomi sejak tadi. Hiroomi hanya tersenyum bangga, sesekali tanpa sengaja dilirknya Izumi yang tanpa sengaja pun melirik ke arahnya. Sedetik saja pandangan mereka bertemu, Izumi langsung menarik diri untuk menyerah.

"Jangan main-main. Ini liburan perusahaan." Izumi membantah.

"Kau direkturnya. Kau yang berkuasa. Tidak apalah, ajak Hiroomi dan Mitsuki untuk meramaikan suasana. Toh, kita juga butuh pria _kece_ diantara kita. Jangan bilang kau ingin memonopoli Miroku sendirian." Shizuku berucap asal. Dan tanpa dia sadar Hiroomi sudah memasang tampang menyeramkan di tempatnya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Shizuku!" bentak Izumi yang entah mengapa membuat Shizuku langsung terdiam. Aura Hiroomi langsung berubah saat nama lain itu masuk dalam perbincangan mereka. Izumi menyadarinya. Hanya Izumi. Sebab, Izumi tahu, pasti adiknya itu akan mempertanyakan lebih lanjut tentang asal usul nama yang terucap oleh Shizuku.

Tepat seperti perkiraannya.

Hiroomi melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri posisi Izumi yang kini sudah mendongakkan kepalanya memandang sang adik. Miroku? Mendengar nama itu membuat Hiroomi bergidik ngeri untuk saat ini.

"Siapa Miroku?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pandangan kearah Shizuku yang mulai canggung untuk tersenyum, sepertinya dia sudah salah bicara, tapi dia masih tidak tahu salah bicaranya dalam konteks apa. Apa Izumi berusaha menutupi urusan pribadinya dari kedua adiknya? Apa karena dia sudah tak lagi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Nase hingga dia harus menutupi dirinya? Tapi, yang Shizuku tahu akhir-akhir ini Izumi memang sedang dekat dengan Miroku. Meski Izumi tak mengatakannya langsung dan berusaha menutupinya. Tapi tak ada rumor yang bisa lolos begitu saja darinya.

"Siapa Miroku?!" bentak Hiroomi lagi menahan kesal. Mitsuki bergidik ngeri, mata Hiroomi melebar menyeramkan.

"Hiroomi, dimana rasa sopan santunmu? Kenapa-"

"Aku tanya padamu, siapa pria yang bernama Miroku?!" baru saja Izumi berdiri untuk menenangkan adiknya, kesakitan yang langsung dia dapat di kedua lengannya. Tanpa sadar, Hiroomi sudah menggenggam erat kedua sisi miliknya dan mendesaknya penuh amarah. Izumi merasa memerah, kesal yang dia rasapun cukup sudah memenuhi emosinya. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, dia harus lebih mengalah dalam menghadapi Hiroomi apalagi saat ini mereka berada di depan Shizuku dan Mitsuki yang mulai menatap kaget ke arah mereka.

"Jawab aku, Ninomiya- _san_!" meski tatapannya menatap lekat pada Izumi, tapi dia tetap butuh jawaban akan pertanyaannya.

"D-dia pria yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Izumi-"

"Sialan!" kesal Hiroomi membuat ekspresi menyakitkan di wajah Izumi, genggamannya semakin erat.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu." ditariknya Izumi melangkah menjauh dari pandangan Mitsuki yang tampak masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Bingung, kenapa Hiroomi semarah itu saat mendengar Izumi memiliki kenalan yang mungkin punya hubungan lebih dekat dengannya.

" _Aniki_ , apa yang-"

"Diam disana Mitsuki! Ini bukan urusanmu."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Mitsuki hanya tertegun tak percaya dengan tatapan mematikan yang baru saja Hiroomi hadiahkan untuknya. Hening. Dan mencekam. Itulah yang kini menaungi mereka berdua disana. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Mitsuki mendapat teriakan sekejam itu dari sang kakak lelakinya. Pertama kali, dan itu membuat dadanya terasa perih. Masih tidak percaya.

Hiroomi menutup pintu kamarya keras. Izumi memekik kesakitan karena dorongan Hiroomi yang terlalu kuat baginya.

"Siapa Miroku itu, Izumi- _chan_?" tanya Hiroomi tak begitu peduli tatapan Izumi padanya. Dia tidak peduli, rasa cemuru sudah terlalu tebal membungkus perasaannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Izumi mengelak untuk menjawab. Dia tidak bisa melibatkan Miroku dalam permasalahan mereka. Ya, Izumi tahu, Hiroomi pun mungkin akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada kekasihnya.

"Kalian hanya temankan?" Hiroomi mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Dia tak sanggup membayangkan, tak ingin membayangkan jika pada akhirnya dia tahu kenyataan sang kakak, wanita yang begitu dicintainya jatuh ke pelukan pria lain. Kenapa dunia sanggup berlaku setidak adil ini baginya? Apa hanya karena mereka sedarah? Itu kah?

"Hiroomi, ini bukan urusanmu. Siapa temanku, bahkan siapa kekasihku itu bukan urusanmu." Izumi menepis genggaman Hiroomi padanya, namun pandangan mereka masih terikat dalam emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Dapi aku mencintaimu! Kau harus tahu itu!"

"Dan aku kakakmu, kau harusnya sadar itu!" jawaban telak yang membuat Hiroomi diam dalam kepedihannya.

"Jika kau adalah kakakku, akan kubawa kau kembali pulang ke rumah, izumi- _chan_." Hiroomi mencoba menutupi kesedihannya.

"Kau anak tertua Nase sekarang. Kau ingin membawaku pulang?" Izumi tersenyum perih. Seperti ingin tertawa. Itupun jika bisa. Bagaimana caranya membawa pulang seorang yang sudah dicoret dari daftar keturunan.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubawa kau pulang sebagai menantu keluarga Nase, itu janjiku!"

Izumi menggeram sekali lagi. Ini bukan lelucon. Apa yang sebenarnya Hiroomi pikirkan saat ini tentangnya. Membawanya kembali sebagai menantu? Yang benar saja. Ditepisnya genggaman tangan menyakitkan adiknya pada pergelangan tangannya. Sumpah, dia ingin sekali menutup matanya dari apa yang cahaya hasilkan untuk pandangannya. Kenapa harus wajah Hiroomi? kenapa harus adiknya yang membuatnya semenyakitkan ini sekarang.

"Hiroomi-"

"Cukup!" Izumi mengangkat kepalanya terkejut. Kini ada desahan napas yang terasa begitu menyakitkan yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu, apa itu tidak cukup?" suara itu terdengar berat. "Masih tidak cukup, _nee-san_?" dan menyakitkan.

"Ini tidak boleh, Hiroomi. Jauh dari perkiraanku, aku pikir kau bahkan menaruh hati pada Mitsuki." _-meskipun sama, aku pun tidak ingin kau melakukannya._ Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Aku kakakmu."

"Aku sudah tahu itu."

"Lantas kenapa kau masih mengharapkanku?" Izumi sedikit tersedak oleh napasnya sendiri saat matanya menangkap ada dua bulir air yang keluar dari mata adiknya. Hiroomi menangis, untuk apa? untuknya? Ini terlarang. Meskipun Izumi juga seorang pendosa, tapi dosa yang ini bukanlah hal yang ingin dipertimbangkannya.

"Sekarang, kau jawab saja pertanyaanku ..." pemuda itu meraih tangan kakaknya kembali, mengangkatnya lembut. Menepis semua ego dan emosinya jauh hanya untuk merebut kembali perhatian Izumi padanya. Agar sang kakak tak merasa takut dan ragu diperlakukannya seperti ini. Lembut. Lalu, didekatkannya wajahnya perlahan pada wajah sang kakak, meski awalnya Izumi merespon mundur dan berusaha menjauh, namun dengan sigap seakan tahu reaksi sang wanita, Hiroomi menahan kepala Izumi dengan tangannya yang lain, dan tetap memandangnya lekat. Izumi berhenti berontak.

"Dan jika kau memang tidak nyaman berada di sampingku, kau bisa menggigitku dan berteriak meminta tolong pada Mitsuki juga Ninomiya _-san_ untuk menyelamatkanmu nanti," Hiroomi bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Izumi pada wajahnya. Harum nafas yang beberapa malam lalu pernah dirasanya. Wangi kehidupan yang jauh lebih dia rindukan dari kehidupannya sendiri. Dia sudah sangat terlalu mencintai wanita terlarang ini, sangat mencintai. Hingga tanpa pikir panjang lagi pun, dia sanggup menukarkan apapun demi sang pujaan.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Izumi sedikit menggigil akibat rasa ragunya saat kembali dirasakannya kecupan basah Hiroomi padanya. Kecupan basah yang entah mengapa membuatnya mengiba ketidakpastian pada sang penentu takdir. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang bahkan sudah melakukan lebih dari ini padanya. Tapi kenapa kecupan sesederhana ini bisa menarik pusat perhatiannya untuk terus merasakan betapa kakunya bibir itu melumat bibirnya.

Hiroomi memang belum mahir dengan ini, terasa lucu terkadang jika membandingkan bagaimana ciuman Hiroomi dengan ciuman sang kekasih. Tapi Izumi tahu sekarang, kecupan ini berbeda dari kecupan malam lalu yang Hiroomi hadirkan padanya. Tergelitik untuk menuntun Hiroomi yang masih kaku, tanpa sadar, Izumi mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas merengkuh tubuh adiknya. Hiroomi tertegun akibat sentuhan itu. Hiroomi mencoba mengulurkan lidahnya mengusap permukaan bibir sang kakak, bahkan wajahnya kini memerah akibat perbuatan yang dia pikir terlalu menggelikan itu. Semula tak ada respon dari Izumi, bibir wanita itu masih tertutup tak ingin menyambut lidah sang adik, tapi, saat dia rasa Hiroomi ingin menyerah karna kebodohannya, Izumi menyambut lidah itu dengan bibirnya yang terbuka.

Dikecupnya bibir Hiromi membalas, diulurkannya lidahnya untuk saling melilit. Hiroomi masih kaku, butuh banyak belajar, dan entah setan apa yang merasuki Izumi saat ini, hingga tanpa sadar dia ikut dalam permainan sang adik, merasa nyaman. Tidak ada gigitan yang mungkin akan menjawab semua keinginan hati Hiroomi yang tertahan. Izumi terdiam sejenak.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih, Hiroomi." Izumi mendekap tubuh adiknya erat. Dadanya terasa sakit tanpa sebab. Tubuh kecil yang dulu sering berada dalam dekapan dan pangkuannya kini sudah berubah menjadi tubuh pria kekar. Meski lebih pendek dari tubuh sang kekasih, tapi bagi Izumi ini cukup mampu untuk melindunginya. "Dan tetap saja, kita ini sedarah." akhirnya dengan pelepasan antara dekapan mereka berdua. Hiroomi menunduk pedih.

"Apa tidak pernah ada satu rasa yang terbesit di hatimu untukku, _nee-san_?" tanyanya ingin tahu, dengan penuh permohonan karena intonasi kalimatnya begitu malang. Izumi membalikkan tubuhnya, menjauhkan pandangannya agar hatinya tak merasa sakit kini. Padahal dia membenci hubungan ini, lalu kenapa terasa begitu sakit memikirkan bahwa dia tak lagi bisa bersama Hiroomi?

"Kita sedarah, aku rasa itupun sudah cukup." ucap Izumi menahan getaran disuaranya.

"Andai kita tidak sedarah, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Hiroomi memohon lagi.

"Hiroomi-"

"Coba lah sekali saja bercinta denganku, sekali saja rasakan kehangatanku, dan-

"Dan apa?" Izumi menggenggam erat tangannya yang saling bertaut. Jijik rasanya mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir adiknya. Tapi, apakah hanya itu yang adiknya pikirkan tentangnya? Ini bukan cinta, ini nafsu kan? Hiroomi menunduk malu, dia tahu diri sudah bicara kelewat batas, tapi, kemungkinan besarnya adalah Izumi bisa mempertimbangkan kehadirannya jika mereka melakukannya. Sesuai ilmu yang dia ketahui, wanita akan merasa terikat secara batin kepada pria yang pernah bercinta dengannya. Meskipun Hiroomi tak terlalu yakin itu sebuah ilmu atau trik. Entahlah.

"Apa jika aku mau tidur bersamamu, kau akan melepaskanku?" Izumi mendesis penuh hina untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak apa, toh jika itu maunya Hiroomi, dan pada akhirnya dia bisa terbebas, maka tidak akan ada yang merasa dirugikan. Anggap saja ini hanya sebuah kesepakatan. Hiroomi mengangkat kepalanya, memandang bagian tubuh kakaknya yang memang sudah terlihat begitu enggan memandangnya. Perih, tapi ini kesempatan.

"Baik, aku kabulkan. Toh aku pun sudah tak lagi perawan." Hiroomi memandang Izumi yang terlihat mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh pipinya dan berusaha mengusap sesuatu disana, airmata?

"Tapi berjanjilah untuk menerima apapun keputusanku nanti, kau bersedia?" Izumi memohon dalam hatinya. Memohon agar sang adik menyetujui usulannya. Dia sudah terlanjur malu kali ini, bukan malu, tapi hina. Sama saja, tak ada yang berbeda dari apapun kemungkinn yang paling ingin dihindarinya.

"Baik"

Meski sakit, tapi Izumi paham melarikan diripun akan percuma. Salahkan siapa jika kenyataannya sudah begini?

.

.

Shizuku memilih untuk mengunci mulutnya lebih banyak kali ini. Situasinya agak berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Fokusnya pada kemudi terbagi dua antara menjaga kenyamanan saat mengendarai, dengan kecanggungan yang menyelimuti seisi mobil. Diliriknya keadaan Izumi yang sejak tadi hanya menoleh memandangi pemandangan kota di sampingnya melalui kaca mobil. Dan di bangku belakang, Hiroomi pun sama diamnya, seakan tak peduli jika Mitsuki duduk mengkhawatirkannya.

Hanya diam semenjak mereka berdua keluar bersama beberapa saat lalu. Hanya kebisuan yang melingkupinya. Sejenak, bahkan Mitsuki pun tak bisa menghadapi mereka berdua. Sunyi. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya menutup mulut tak berbicara.

 _"_ _Beri waktu dua bulan untukku bisa meyakinkanmu," Hiroomi melangkah mendekati Izumi. Penuh pertimbangan, entah kenapa dia tidak ingin terlalu terburu-buru melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Izumi masih mendengarkan. "Anggap saja kita punya waktu dua bulan untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum bercinta. Tapi ..." Hiroomi mendesah lemah "Biarkan aku tetap seperti ini, bersamamu. Memandangmu, memelukmu, dan meluapkan lebih banyak lagi perhatianku untukmu."_

Matahari telah tinggi di ubun-ubun, meski memang cuacanya sangat cerah, tapi sinar mentari tidak terlalu menyengat siang ini. Shizuku seakan lupa kekelaman yang tadi sempat dirasakannya selama perjalanan. Melihat laut, merasakan angin meniup tubuhnya membuat semangat dan senyumnya kembali mekar tanpa batas. Direntangkannya kedua tangannya tak peduli, lalu menutup mata sedetik saja, dan kemudian membukanya sambil berteriak "aaaahhhhh" sekuat-kuatnya. Dia merasa bebas, tidak rugi rasanya memilih liburan ke pantai.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Mitsuki tanpak canggung menatap wajah Izumi yang sejak tadi sulit ditebaknya. Terlalu dingin. Memang, Mitsuki tahu wajah itu memang sejak dulu seperti itu. Tapi kali ini agak berbeda. Mencari tempat untuk berteduh, Mitsuki menenteng lagi barang bawahannya dengan gerah. Panas mentari membuatnya sedikit berkeringat.

"Berikan padaku." Mitsuki menoleh kearah suara. Izumi sudah menarik tas bawahannya dan berniat membantunya.

"Bi-biar aku saja-"

"Biar kubantu" Sela Hiroomi memasang senyum kembali untuknya. Sesaat perasaan takut Mitsuki sirna sudah entah mengapa.

"Mitsuki- _chan_ , cepat ganti baju. Laut tidak menunggu kita loh!" di ujung sana Shizuku sudah berteriak sambil melambai-lambai girang.

 _"_ _Aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu, apapun yang ingin kaulakukan padaku," Dekapan itu terasa jauh lebih menakutkan kali ini. Izumi berusaha keras menahan lelehan airmata yang membasahi luka batinnya yang mengangah. Dekapan Hiroomi padanya bagai sayatan tajam pada kulitnya. "Tapi, tolong jangan membuat Mitsuki takut karena tingkah konyolmu seperti tadi, Hiroomi." Hiroomi mengecup surai hitam milik kakaknya, masih mendekap erat tubuhnya dari belakang, namun penuh dengan makna. "Dan biarkan aku menjalani hidupku secara normal sebelum hari itu tiba, hari dimana kita bisa memutuskan apapun yang akan kita lakukan."_ -hari dimana akupun tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, batin sang wanita.

"Izumi, mereka datang!"

Suara Shizuku memekakan telinga. Lambaian tangannya terlihat begitu hidup dan bergairah. Diujung sana, diarah yang ditunjuk olehnya. Tiga orang sudah datang melangkah menuju kearah mereka. Seorang wanita yang tak lain Ayaka Shindou, rekannya. Seorang gadis kecil lebih muda dari Mitsuki sedang menjabat tangannya. Dan seorang pria yang paling ingin disembunyikannya dari sang adik yang kini ikut memandangi mereka.

"Miroku, kah?" Hiroomi mendesis pelan, hanya Izumi yang mendengar ucapan itu. Membuat perasaannya terkoyak sekali lagi entah karena apa.

"Hiroomi." desis Izumi khawatir. Hiroomi menyulap sebuah garis senyum di wajahnya. Terlalu dipaksakan, tapi tak apa. Setidaknya Hiroomi sedang berusaha menjaga egonya disana.

"Tidak apa, aku kuat kok. Hanya dua bulan. Tidak akan lama. Sampai saatnya tiba, kau pasti menyadari semuanya."

Dia tidak kuat. Hanya mencoba untuk kuat. Senyum itu palsu. Izumi tahu. Mereka kembali diam, saat kerumunan itu menuju mereka bersamaan.

Miroku tersenyum disana, dan Izumi bingung harus membalasnya seperti apa. Pria ini tampan. Izumi tahu. Pria ini mencintainya, itupun dia tahu. Pria ini tidak sedarah dengannya. Izumi jauh lebih tahu.

"Aku baru tahu kabar baik diantara kalian, Izumi- _san_." Ayaka membaur dalam kerumunan. Mereka masih berdiri di tepi pantai. Shizuku melirik wajah Izumi curiga, dan Izumi sudah menebak apa yang akan Ayaka katakan untuk semuanya. Pasti Miroku sudah memberitahukannya. Pasti. Sebab, jauh sebelum itu mereka sudah sepakat akan sesuatu. Jika sudah merencanakan sebuah pernikahan, apa hubungan mereka masih harus ditutupi?

"Siapa mereka? Aku belum pernah melihatnya." Miroku menatap kearah Mitsuki dan Hiroomi penasaran. Mitsuki mencoba tersenyum kikuk, namun Hiroomi tidak.

"Mereka adiknya." Shizuku memotong cepat.

Izumi melirik Hiroomi seklias, dan yang dilirik merasa tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah tahu jika kau memiliki dua orang adik Izumi- _san_." Miroku tersenyum ramah.

"Masih banyak yang belum kauketahui, Miroku- _san_ ," Izumi tersenyum lirih.

"Perkenalkan, dia adikku Hiroomi Nase."

"Fujima Miroku. Mungkin terlalu awal mengatakannya. Tapi mungkin aku bisa berbangga hati jika aku mengaku sebagai calon suami kakakmu, kan?" Pria itu tak tahu, tak pernah tahu apapun.

Shizuku tercengang cukup hebat kali ini, sedang Ayaka hanya tersenyum lembut. Itu kabar baik yang ingin dibicarakannya tadi. Sedang Mitsuki hanya tak paham kenapa tatapan Hiroomi begitu menyakitkan dipandangannya. Sedang Izumi sendiri, dia hanya menunduk kecewa. Kecewa entah karena apa.

"Sialan kau monster! Aku kira kedekatanmu dengan Miroku hanya rumor. Ternyata kalian ingin menikah." Shizuku merasa frustasi tidak terima. Bukan karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, dia ketinggalan perkembangan.

"Aku belum menyetujuinya."

Tiba-tiba suasana yang tadinya penuh dengan omelan Shizuku berubah mencekam saat Izumi bersuara. Senyum Miroku pun segera sirna dalam sekejap. Kenapa? Yang menyarankan pernikahan beberapa saat lalu bukannya Izumi? Hiroomi pun sejak tadi hanya diam tak peduli.

Izumi bimbang, dua bulan mungkin waktu yang cukup baginya untuk berpikir. Kenapa dia mempertimbangkan permintaan Hiroomi. Miroku adalah pemuda yang tepat. Lalu kenapa dia bimbang.

"Maafkan aku, tapi bersenang-senanglah tanpa aku. Aku akan menunggu disana." Izumi melangkah menarik diri. Biarlah Miroku menatapnya dengan penuh kekecewaan. Biarlah liburan ini menjadi tak lagi menyenangkan. Jiwanya sudah lelap dalam ketidakpastian. Hidupnya sudah tercemar oleh dosa terlarang.

tbc

* * *

an : ini hanya project main-main. jangan terlalu serius. kalau ada yg baca makasih. gak ada yang baca juga saya makasih. ini cuma pelampiasan. gak lebih.


End file.
